


Zenosyne

by ephemeralraconteur



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergent, Cap Quartet, Found Family, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, it's basically serpent society, mcu deviant, mostly because almost everything after tws sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralraconteur/pseuds/ephemeralraconteur
Summary: The fall of SHIELD has left Natasha without a job and the world angry at her past.Steve torn into this strange new age soaked in arctic water and alone, but maybe not for long.
Kudos: 1





	1. blood red of setting suns

Romanov, that was how her name was supposed to be spelled, but the Americans had a way of changing things. Names weren't the only difference. Everything here was so temporary, so fleeting. The Americans never looked back, they just moved on. And for that Natasha envied them. Her past would always haunt her. Looking over her shoulder was second nature. The enemies she made would always follow, always tiptoeing behind her in the shadows. Waiting for the moment she fell. The moment she would be dragged back into the darkness of her memories. 

The careful footsteps treading into her room reminded her she was not alone with her thoughts. 

"Romanoff."

"Rogers," she replied

"You're thinking of going on the run."

"What other choice do I have?" She said, her hand vaguely gesturing to the TV.  _ Avenger or Assassin?  _ the title read. The red-faced men upon it were arguing in silence. Natasha had gotten sick of their bickering hours ago and muted the TV. _If no one could hear them speak, were they really speaking at all?_

The blood red of the setting sun flooded the room through the newspapers plastered on the windows. 

"You could help me and Sam find Bucky." 

"Sam and I," Natasha corrected him. "And I am not following another one of your leads, they're all dead ends." 

Steve's grip around the sliver necklace that dangled from his hand tightened and his face seemed to sink into sadness. 

"Just let me know if you change your mind, okay?" 

Steve's footsteps receded back into the darkness of the hallway, quiet as when he first arrived. 


	2. old record player

Steve often forgets what year it is. He spends his spare time drifting through the years. His body is still cold from the years he spent wrapped in arctic ice, the salt still stings his wounds. Steve can't quite recall what happened before his crash, though he's read dozens of files. He can remember Peggy's faint voice pleading with him though. He can hear Bucky's screams as he was swallowed by the unforgiving cold of the alps, and Steve thinking he'll be joining him. The yells of pain of the Red Skull as the Tesseract sent him who knows where still echos fresh in his mind.  
An old record player sits wedged between the files he's stolen. All it takes is one song to send him back to 1936 again. The wind rattling his seemingly hollow bones, his arms instinctively wrapping his jacket tighter.  
Only a few days ago he was gripping his ma's trembling hand, her bones lighter than his. Nurses and doctors keeping her alive with drugs and medicine.  
"-And you listen close, Steven, you always stand up."  
The grey of it all, the buildings, the gravestones, even the sky, didn't do anything to alleviate the pain of her absence. If he were to draw this scene he'd use the graphite pencils his ma had given him. The darkest part would be the name etched into the stone. _Sarah Rogers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry steve's chapter took me so long to write, hopefully it won't be the same for sam or bucky.  
> also i am offended that steve never had any flashbacks to sarah so i am taking it upon myself to fix canon.

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter is mostly about nat and the second will be about steve, the third about sam, and the fourth about bucky and it's gonna keep rotating like that  
> also this is set after tws and it's basically like the third cap movie that we never got (serpent society)  
> i also might add some of my drawings later on and i'm gonna try to update this weekly but we'll see  
> anyways i hope you enjoy and also criticism is always welcome


End file.
